


Remy With Narcolepsy

by EdgyCatSkull



Series: Sides With Mental Conditions [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Narcolepsy, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyCatSkull/pseuds/EdgyCatSkull
Summary: Remy has narcolepsy, but has always hid it from the others. One night, that all changes when he falls into a sleep attack. Will the others accept him? Basically a fluffy one shot.





	Remy With Narcolepsy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I saw the idea for Remy with Narcolepsy on Tumblr, and loved it, so I decided to write it up as a fic. Hope you enjoy!

Remy had been with the others all day that day. He usually tried to avoid doing that. He spent an hour with them, two at best, at a time. Nobody questioned it, and they all figured that was just normal. But one day, this day, he had lost track of time. Roman had distracted him, and they had been shopping for nearly four hours. Then he met up with Patton, Logan, and Virgil for some chill time watching movies. 

Now he was caught in the middle of Sleeping Beauty, and when Aurora fell asleep, it suddenly dawned on Remy what had happened. He knew that this could be very bad. He always kept visits short, and made sure to never exert himself at all, saying he was just lazy. Being ‘Sleep,’ they all believed that. But now, he was cornered and had no choices. He fought internally to not just get up and leave, he was enjoying himself, after all. But he knew this could be terrible.

“Psst!” Roman’s voice came from the other end of the sofa, where he was sitting. Remy turned his head, to see that Roman was leaning against the armrest, due to Logan having fell asleep against him, with Patton asleep against Logan, and Virgil curled up against Patton, completing this chain. Remy sat next to Virgil opposite to Roman.

“What?” Remy whispered, and Roman glanced from him to the chain of sleeping people.

“Can you grab me a water?” He whispered, “I’m thirsty as heck, but don’t want to disturb them.” He wore a slightly apologetic face. Remy stifled a laugh.

“Sure thing, babe.” He said, slowly and silently getting up to make his way to the kitchen. He pulled a glass from a cabinet above him and filled it with water. He pushed up his sunglasses, before walking back towards the sofa. Just as Roman and the sleep-chain came into view, cataplexy hit. His knees buckled and he collapsed into a pile on the floor, the glass shattering apon impact. Logan and Virgil both jolted awake, and Patton made a face of discomfort In his sleep.

“Wazzit?” Logan slurred as he took in his surroundings, nudging his glasses up and adjusting his tie. 

“Oh god don’t hurt anyone please.” Virgil murmured in his dazed awakening, earning a glance from Roman. But they ignored his little outburst as everybody jumped to their senses.

“Remy!” Virgil, Logan and Roman cried in unison, waking up Patton, who glanced at Remy and shot off the sofa, helping his sassy Starbucks son into a better position on the floor.

But at that point, Remy had already fallen victim to a sleep attack. Nobody knew what had happened, and everybody was terrified. 

“Roman, help get him to the sofa!” Patton cried, “Logan, try to see if there’s anything wrong with him! I’ll clean up the glass.” 

Virgil shifted uncomfortably, “What should I do?” Patton suddenly realized he left him out. Again. “Sorry Virge!” He added, “Can you get some water for when he wakes up?”

Everybody kicked into gear. Roman lifted Remy and carried him to the sofa. Half way there, however, Remy’s eyes shot open and he yelped at the sight of Roman, who yelped at Remy’s sudden consciousness. He managed to drop Remy, earning a cry from Patton and Logan. Remy sat on the floor and looked around, realizing what had happened. He started to say something, when he entered a state of microsleep. He heard the voices around him asking questions, but he just couldn’t decipher what they were. Finally, a voice broke through the walls.

“Remy, say something!” It was Patton, crying in front of him. Remy made eye contact, and Patton hugged him tightly, embracing his son. Remy sighed as he worked to stand up, eventually letting Roman help him stand.

“So, Remy,” Virgil shifted awkwardly, “You good?” 

“Yeah…” Remy said, “I’m sorry, gurl.” 

“Why are you apologizing?!” Patton cried, “You didn’t do anything!”

“What on earth happened, anyway?” Roman asked, and Remy glanced down uncomfortably. Logan cleared his throat.

“Remy, stop me if I’m incorrect, but to me that looked like narcolepsy with cataplexy?” He half asked Remy, who nodded uncomfortably. Logan adjusted his tie, “Then I have one question, and I believe we all wish to know the answer.”

“What?” Remy questioned.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Logan asked calmly, before Patton interjected.

“Yeah!” Patton cried, “You scared me so bad!”

“If I’m being honest here, same.” Virgil said in his gravely voice, though it was clear concern was still shining through.

“Well,” Remy scratched the back of his neck, “I don’t know, I guess I thought you’d think it was dumb.”

At that Patton hugged Remy once again. “Remy, we would never think that was dumb!” He said, “Don’t worry about things like that.”

“Yeah, that’s my job.” Virgil said, and Patton glared at him. 

“I will physically fight you!” 

“Mhm.” Virgil said with a smirk.

“If I wasn’t hugging Remy I would!” Patton retorted, earning a laugh from everybody in the room.

“Well, Remy,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses, “Care to finish the movie?”

“Yeah,” Remy smiled, “Why not.”


End file.
